(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for combined removal and biodegradation of grease material from a kitchen ventilator.
This invention relates specifically to an exhaust hood for separating and biodegrading grease particles. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which makes it possible to separate grease particles in air loaded with grease, produced by a cooking unit and to further biodegrade any grease that has not been drained away and that may remain on filters or deflectors used to separate it from air.
(b) Description of Prior Art
All kinds of devices are currently used to separate grease particles contained in air loaded with grease which is produced by a cooking unit. These devices include filters, baffles, deflectors, and the like, as well as combinations thereof. However, even though drain systems may be provided to remove excess grease from exhaust hoods and grease extractors, it remains that some grease remain therein and even some is cooked onto the filters, baffles, deflectors and the like.
On the other hand, known grease biodegrading bacteria consortia are sold in liquid form to be sprayed manually against some parts of exhaust hoods in an effort to biodegrade as much as possible of the grease which remain attached to the hood. It is not easy to have access to all the parts of the hood where some grease may be found on the one hand. On the other hand, it is just about impossible to introduce the right amount of bacteria consortia into the hood to provide a satisfactory treatment. If not enough is added, the treatment is not suitable. If too much is added, the excess is costly and will remain free in ambient air which is not normally acceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,218 (Potter) discloses a hood including a baffle filter r and other baffle means, and a spray head associated with means for providing a continuous water wash including detergent, during the exhaust operation, to scrub away the grease particles that circulate through the hood. This idea is not satisfactory in that it is messy and does not contribute to a substantially complete removal of the grease particles which may have adhered to the inner parts of the exhaust hood.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which automatically delivers an exact amount of grease biodegrading bacteria consortia to an exhaust hood so that any grease still remaining therein will be continuously biodegraded.